The Midnight Hero
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Jane Black moved to New York when 12 years old, she was from London. Who knew her parnets death and a teenager named Manning would help you become an hero.........
1. The Beginning Of A Hero

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Hero

Hello my name is Jane Black, my parents used to call me Janey. My life was fine until my parents and I moved from London to New York city. Before I continue my life story I have one thing to say. This is **not **a Mary Sue. Anyway I was born in London and I went to New York when I was 12 years old. My parents got an apartment and my dad found a job. I worked and cleaned with my mother at home. My parents were both british and of course I am too. Everything was going okay until that night...I remember it clearly. I was in my bed thinking what is happening in London right then but I was interrupted when I heard a gunshot outside my window.I leaped out of bed and ran over to my window. I peered down and saw my father on the ground clutching his stomach. I then saw a person in black holding out a gun and was about to shoot again. I screamed out, "Mother!" I ran downstairs and saw my mother running out the door already yelling out my father's name, "James!" I stopped at the door and watched out my mother ran over to my father. The man in black was about to shoot again, my mother saw this and screamed, "No!!!!" And ran right in front of the bullet...**BAM! **My mouth was open in shock, there I saw my mother lying on the street, a bullet stuck in her chest blood everywhere. The man in black then turned the gun back to my half sobbing and screaming father. **BAM! **Once the man shot my father again he fled, probably didn't want to get caught by the cops. I sprinted over to the middle of the street to see if my mother and father were still alive. I bent over my mother first and shook her. I said weakly, "Mum...wake up...wake up!" But she remained still. I rushed over to my father and shook her. "Dad wake up!" No answer. I checked both of their pulse...they weren't breathing...I then felt a burst of anger go threw my body. I screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All I wanted to do then was to find the mystery killer and kill him, but I was being silly, I was only 12 years old, with no protection. I decided to also flee the scene before the police came. I rushed back in my house and ran into my room. I grabbed a bag threw my things in it quickly, I stopped when I came to a picture of my parents. Tears running down my face I threw it in the bag as well. I didn't want to be found and put in an foster home. I then went into my father's and mother's room and opened a black case near their bed. It revealed a old knife with the letters JB engraved on the handle. My father said when I was old enough I could have it. Well I needed it now, if I'm gonna go off in the streets. I then went over to my mother's dresser and grabbed all the money that my father made. I hurried out of the house looked at my dead parents, "Good bye..." I then looked back at my house. And without another glance at my parents or my house I ran off into the dark streets. And that my friends is where my story begins. That was the moment I became the midnight hero. Ever since then I swore to protect anybody that is in trouble in the night. But the only problem was I didn't know how to fight. So for days I spend on streets killing rats with my knife and eating them. I thought this was the end of my life, that soon someone would find my rotting body in an alley...until he came...A boy who looked like he was nineteen took me in his apartment. His name was Manning. Manning asked me as he first took him in, "Do you need anything?" I requested right away, "I want to learn how to fight." Manning smiled and replied, "Request granted." For weeks Manning trained me like how to throw a good punch, kick, become stronger, how to use a knife like mine and he gave me my very own gun and taught me how to use it. A year later, Manning said, "You have become a great fighter, I am proud of you." I smiled back in reply. Manning continued, "It's time you go back into the streets." I nodded, understanding that it was my only wish to learn how to fight, not a place to stay. The very next day I left Manning and his apartment and back into the mean streets of Brooklyn. First I found a place to stay, spending some of my parents money. I then found a job at a bakery store where I had a nice boss named Mrs. Parker. Mrs. Parker always said, "A child like you shouldn't be alone of the streets, let me take you in." But I refused every time, this was my life and I had to tough it out. I finished work around 8, so I always headed to my apartment. But I remember one night out of the rest of them. It was my first time using my great fighting skills and knife. I was walking home when I heard female screams in an alley. I crept closer to find a man having his way with a woman. I felt angry and yelled, "Hey get away from her!" The man stopped from his actions and turned to me. He laughed evilly and came toward me. I caught a glance at the woman and saw her clouthes ripped. I repeated, "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you." The stranger said, "Oh yeah, and what a kid like you is going to stop me?" I raised my fists and replied, "Yeah, in fact I am." That just made the man laugh harder. I was losing my nerve with this guy so I punch him right in the eye. He stumbled back a little. The man yelled, "That's it, I'm gonna kill you and get back to having my way with her." He pointed over to the scared woman. The stranger attacked me, throwing me against a wall. I kicked him in his area. He screamed in pain and pulled out a knife from his pocket. He ran forward at me with it. But I was too quick and I grabbed my gun from my pocket and shot. **BAM! **I lowered my gun to see the man fall dead. I felt very dizzy then and thought of running for it but I remembered the woman. I put the gun back in my pocket and came toward her. I held out my hand to her and said, "Everything is going to be alright." She didn't move at first, not trusting me but after a few minutes she took my hand and I helped her up. I flung my jacket over her shoulders. I led her to the bakery, and knocked on the door. I heard Mrs. Parker's voice say, "We're closed come back tomorrow." I called to her, "Mrs. Parker it's me Jane!"

An hour later Mrs. Parker took care of the woman. I was about to leave when the woman spoke, "You...are...are...a hero...thank you..." I smiled weakly and said, "I know how it feels to be attacked on the streets at night." With that I was gone into the night. I then knew as I entered my apartment that I would do this for a living, protect the weak and make my parents proud. I thought of the name Midnight Hero. But I must not let anyone know who I am. I searched through my bag and found an long black cloak with a hood. I put it over myself and pulled the hood over my head, I then looked in the mirror. There was two pockets. That was where I could put my gun and my knife. I the picture of my parents and said to them, "I'll make you guys proud, I promise."

A/N: First chapter...tell me what you think...and oh right...no flamers allowed...Peace...


	2. Attack In Manhattan

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 2: Attack In Manhattan

3 years later everyone knows as me has Midnight Hero, since I made many appearances at night when people were in trouble, but I never stick around just made sure they were out of harms way. It's better that way. Well, you don't think I live alone all these years did you? Well I don't. I live with one of my best friend Jamie. She knows my secret and kept it a secret, thank god, I wouldn't know what to do if New York found out. Jamie joined me working with Mrs. Parker at the bakery. We just finished work and were walking back to our apartment in Manhattan. I heard a yell come from an alley. Jamie looked at me and sighed, "Go ahead super hero." I flashed my smirk and grabbed the black cloak from my bag and flung it over me. I whispered, "Be back soon..." I crept into the alley as Jamie continued her way home. I hid behind some trash cans and peered between them to see a girl that looked like age 12. I also saw Morris and Oscar...urgh...how many times have I dealt with them this week? I didn't want the girl to see me so I threw my knife at the alley lamp and it went out. I then ran toward Morris and Oscar. I pushed one of them into a box and another against a wall. I looked around and saw a long piece of rope nearby. I grabbed the rope, grabbed both Morris and Oscar and tied them with it. I then saw a light so I climbed up a drain pipe and onto the roof ahead. There I saw the girl with a match and her look of surprise seeing the brothers tied up. I smiled and was about to walk away, then I stopped. I put my hand in my knife pocket...no knife...Crap! I must of forgot it. I peered over the roof again and saw the girl pick up my knife and examine it. Shit...this is bad...I was too deep in my thought that I didn't notice the girl walk out of the alley and out of sight with my knife. Shoot. I took my cloak off and back into my bag and climbed down the drain pipe. I walked out of the alley and to my apartment. Jamie shouted as I told her what happened, "You did what?!" I replied, "I forgot my knife when I beat the crap out of Oscar and Morris, the girl took it with her." Jamie just shook her head, "Why do you even do these things Jane, you can get hurt." I said, "I do it for everyone that is weak out there and my parents." Jamie rolled her eyes hearing the story before, "I know you do Jane and it's a very brave thing to do, but I don't think your parents would of wanted you to put yourself out to danger, after they died for you." I shrugged, "I don't really know what they wanted either, but I think it is right." Jamie said, "Okay..."

Girl's Point Of View

Woah...Midnight hero was here, but it isn't even midnight...wow this knife is...wow...I looked at he knife again and noticed to letter engraved on the handle JB...hmm...do I know anybody with the letters JB...no...maybe Spot will...I walked back to Brooklyn, since my brother is the leader there. Oh, by the way, my name is Kathy Conlon. I walked back to Brooklyn and entered the lodging house. I made my way over to my brother's room and knocked. I always knocked ever since the day I didn't and saw Spot and some whore kissing. Ew. I'm only 12 I don't like that stuff yet. I heard Spot's voice say, "Come in." I walked in and Spot asked, "Yeah, Kathy?" I said, "Never guess what happened, the Midnight Hero save e from Oscar and Morris." Spot raised an eye brow, "Oh, really?" I nodded, "I have prove, we left her knife." I held out the knife. Spot got up and took it from me. He started examining it, "There's letters engraved, JB." Spot shook his head, "Keep it, we'se might be able ta see this famous Midnight Hero, he might want his knife." I nodded and went into my room. I placed the knife on my dresser and went downstairs to join my friends shooting marbles from slingshots.

My Point Of View

Jamie asked, "Do you think you know the girl that took it?" I replied, "No, but I saw her walk to Brooklyn, so she must be from Brooklyn." Jamie said, "Well it's a start." I asked, "Think I should go check there myself, or my Midnight Hero form?" Jamie shrugged, "Better in your Midnight Hero form, cause if you go as yourself and get caught stealing the knife then who knows what will happen." I nodded, "Right..." Jamie took her coat and put it on, "Come on then." I asked, "Your coming with me?" Jamie nodded, "I'll distract everyone...somehow." I nodded and went out the door with her. It took a while to get to Brooklyn but when we were finally there, I pulled the cloak over me and get up the fire escape of the lodging house as Jamie went inside as a distraction. I crept up one of the windows and peered inside. There was no one there...but wait...there on the dresser...is my knife! I smiled, it was easier than I thought. I tried to open the window but it was locked. Maybe...it wasn't as easy as I thought. There was only thing to do. I punched the window hard which made the glass break. I quickly went inside and just when I was about to grab the knife I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw the girl I saved from Oscar and Morris. She screamed, "Spot, the Midnight Hero is here!" As she turned to the door I grab the knife and jumped out the window and out of sight, Jamie following.

Kathy's Point Of View

I walked into my room when I heard glass break, I saw the Midnight Hero about to grab the knife. I screamed on the top of my lungs, "Spot, the Midnight Hero is here!" I turned to the door waiting for Spot. When he came bursting in the door, "What, he's here?" I nodded and pointed near my dresser. Spot stared at it and said, "There's no one there...Kathy..." I looked over at my dresser and indeed there was no one there and the knife was gone. Darn it! Spot patted my shoulder and went back downstairs, well at least I saw him up close...wait is it a he or a she?

My Point Of View

Jamie asked as we entered the apartment, "What were you thinking?" I answered, "The window was locked, so I had to open it somehow." Jaime exclaimed, "By punching the window?" I shrugged, "At least I have the knife again." I patted my pocket and took the cloak off. Jamie said, "Know the girl you saved?" I answered, "Yeah." Jamie continued, "That was Spot Conlon's sister Kathy, and Spot was talking about you, like he probably couldn't even beat me." I said, "Hey, I'm a girl, not a guy!" Jamie laughed and went into her room, I followed saying, "I mean come on, I don't look like a guy in that cloak do I?"

A/N: Another chapter done...please review...


	3. Searching For Midnight Hero

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 3: Searching For Midnight Hero

I yawned as I got out of bed the next morning, finding Jamie already up. Jamie asked, "You wake up too late, it's like your an owl or something..." I shrugged as I got ready for work, "What, there were a lot of attacks last night." Jamie asked, "How many?" I replied, "20." Jamie stared at me with her mouth open. I said, "Usually I have to take care of 40 attacks around New York." Jamie sighed as we left for work, "How do you make your way around the whole of New York so quickly?" I answered as we arrived at the bakery, "I know my around the city with my eyes closed, plus I can climb and run." I put my black hair into a pony tail while Jamie didn't since her hair isn't short enough. I saw two people come in and you never guess who they were...Kathy Conlon and Spot Conlon. I whispered to Jamie, "Take their order the kid may realize it's me." Jamie nodded and walked over to them. But I couldn't help feel I was being stared at. I looked over at Kathy and Spot finding they were both staring at me. Holy crap do they know? I tour my gaze away from them and went back to my work, I did nothing to make them realize I'm Midnight Hero. As I went into the back room I glanced down at my wrist band. It had the letter JB on it. Oh no...they might of saw the wrist band...aw man...I took the wrist band off and placed it in my pocket. I walked back in the front and continued my work not searching the room to see if they are still there, I need to make it like I have no idea about anything involving the Midnight Hero. I felt someone in front of me so I looked up to find Spot. He flashed his famous smirk that makes all the girls melt, well not me and asked, "Ise noticed how beautiful youse are, what's youse name?" I answered quickly, "Jane Cornfield." Cornfield, what kind of last name is that? Spot took my hand and kissed it, "Nice to meet ya Jane Cornfield, would ya like ta go out tanight?" I smiled weakly, "No sorry I can't I have plans later." Yeah, plans fighting crime. Spot nodded and replied, "Okay...maybe tamorrow." Aw, man he's coming tomorrow too? I nodded, "We'll see." He left with Kathy still staring at me. Whew that was close. But Cornfield what kind of name is that, I mean come on now.

Kathy's Point Of View

Spot and I entered the Bakery in Manhattan on our way to see Jack Kelly. I saw two girls at the front, I have to say they are pretty attractive. The of them had crystal blue eyes and short brown hair, but the other one...was...mysterious...with black hair in a pony tail with those dark brown eyes...gave em the creeps to look in those eyes a little bit. Spot noticed I was staring at the girl with black hair and brown eyes and stared too. But what really caught my attention was the black wrist band with the white letter JB on it...hmm...JB...JB...JB! Those are the letter of the Midnight Hero! I whispered to Spot, "That's the Midnight Hero, her with the black hair and dark brown eyes!" Spot stared at the girl again and said, "No that's not the Midnight Hero...just some very beautiful goil..." Spot's voice cracked a little when he said that and I looked at him and he was staring at the girl. Ew...I think he likes her...The girl saw us staring at her so she went into the back room. Then the other girl took our order, her name was Jamie. I stared at the back door hoping that girl would come out again. To my luck she did. But there was something missing...her black wrist band was gone...Spot saw her again too got up from the table...aw no...he's gonna try to charm her...I stared at them when they started talking, I was expecting the girl to be all over Spot but to my surprise she didn't seem that interested. A few minutes later Spot came back and led me outside. I asked, "What did you ask her?" Spot replied, "Ask her out, but she said she had other plans...Ise try again tamorrow." I nodded, "Get her name?" Spot answered, "Yeah, Jane Cornfield." I saw Spot's eyes get very dreamy when he said her name. Ew again. Teenagers...never understand them...Spot continued, "She also has a british accent, must be from United Kingdom..." I nodded. Wait a minute...if her name is Jane Cornfield then why did she have the black wrist band with the letters JB on it? I asked Spot as we arrived at the Manhattan Lodging house, "Why don't you like the Midnight Hero, he or she did save my life." Spot replied, "I know that and Ise glad, but he thinks that he is tougher and stronger than me, he's not anotha thing coming." I said back, "But how do you know it is a he it could be a she." Spot answered, "With fighting skills like that it has ta be a boy." I sighed as Spot greeted Jack Kelly, boys...

Spot's Point Of View

I saw the beautiful girl at the bakery. I was lost in those big dark brown eyes. Ever saw any girl so beautiful...I decided to go to talk to her...maybe...go out with her...and stop from Kathy saying that she is the Midnight Hero. Midnight Hero has to be a boy, his fighting skills are amazing...no girl could do it...I walked over to the amazing girl that caught my eye. She didn't seem to notice me at first, but then she did. I said, "Ise noticed how beautiful youse are, what's youse name?" The girl answered rather quickly, "Jane Cornfield." I took her hand gently, kissed it and said, "Nice ta meet ya Jane Cornfield, would ya like ta go out tanight?" Hoping she would say yes...but instead she said, "No, sorry, I have plans later." I nodded and replied, "Okay...maybe tamorrow." Jane nodded, "We'll see." I left with Kathy on our way to see Kelly, but all I was thinking about was that british accent...

My Point of View

After me and Jamie finished work and were on our way home Jamie asked, "Spot Conlon was talking to you, what did he say?" I answered, "Wanted to go out with me tonight, saying that I am beautiful...blah...blah...blah." Jamie asked eager, "What did you say?" I said, "No, other plans." Jamie said to me angrily, "Why didn't you say yes?!" I replied, "I really do have other plans, protect the city." Jamie groaned as we entered the apartment for dinner. Hours later I was out on the streets it was just about to tick midnight. And...now. Show time. I pulled the cloak over me, just after that I heard someone walking. I hid in the shadows. I saw the person get nearer and nearer...it was Kathy...what is she doing here in the middle of the night or morning...whatever...I crept behind her. Quick as a cat I put a and over her mouth before she could scream and dragged her into an alley. I pressed her against a wall and asked, "What are you doing here." Kathy was so surprised that I talked. Kathy said, "To find you...and find out who you are..." I didn't answer the question and said, "Don't ever go looking for me again, it's too dangerous...now come on, I'm taking you back to Brooklyn." Kathy nodded and I took her arm. I led her to Brooklyn without a word to her. I went up to Spot's window on the fire escape and knocked. I then ran down the fire escape and out of sight leaving Kathy at Spot's window.

Kathy's Point Of View

Midnight Hero led me back to Brooklyn without another word to me and left me in front of Spot's window. Spot opened his window and gave me an confused look. "Kathy what are ya doing heah, thought youse were in bed." I entered his room and sat on his bed, "I went to Manhattan...to find Midnight Hero...she found me...and told me not to ever look for her again and led me back here." Spot yelled, "Youse did what?!" I replied, "Spot you were wrong, Midnight Hero is a girl and has a british accent...I think it is that Jane Cornfield... Spot shook his head, "Fore the last time, it's not her...okay...Midnight Hero is a girl...but not Jane Cornfield, on the knife the letters were engraved JB not JC." I said back, "She could of lied so we wouldn't catch on to her." Spot shook his head again, "Youse need sleep Kathy, go." I went into my room and closed the door. Midnight Hero really is a girl and really is that girl at the bakery.

A/N: Another chapter done, please read more when I post more and review...


	4. My Memories Haunt Me

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 4: My Mermories Haunt Me

I said to Jamie the next day after work, "Have to go." Jamie rolled her eyes, "Protect the city." Jamie nodded and went to our apartment. I put my cloak on and was about to go into an alley when I heard a voice behind me. "There you are." I turned around to find a man. I said, "What do you want." The stranger laughed, "You don't remember me after all these years huh, remember bam, bam, bam." I gasped, "Your the man who killed my parents!" The man said, "Yes, and I came to finish the job." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, "Say good bye Midnight Hero." I pulled out my own gun and shot, but I was too late, a bullet came bursting through my chest. I yelled out in pain and collapsed on the ground. I saw the man got hurt too since he was holding his shoulder, but he fled not even wanting to watch me die. I tried to get up but the pain increased so I stayed where I was. I started hearing voices screaming, "No!!!!!!!" I remembered that voice it was my mother's before she died. The darkness was welcoming me in, but I wouldn't give into it. I saw someone come from the shadows and run to me. I got a better look at the person's face it was Kathy. Kathy said, "Jane!" I mumbled, "How did you know..." Kathy answered, "A long time ago.." Kathy saw my blood and almost fainted, "Come on we need to get help!" I said, "No, go back to Brooklyn...worry about yourself..." Kathy explained, "I can show you to Spot and he'll believe me, come on!" I snapped, "No just go!" Kathy stared at me for a minute then hurried home. Okay...now time to give in to the darkness...a few minutes later I blacked out.

Kathy's Point Of View

I ran all the way to Brooklyn and into the lodging house. I screamed, "Help!" Spot hurried over to me, "What's the matta?" I panted, "Midnight Hero...got...shot...in Manhattan..." Spot jumped up and said, "Take me to him." I nodded and took his hand and went back to Manhattan. I took him where I found Midnight Hero or Jane bleeding to death. I pointed to the passed out Jane, "See, I told you." Spot bent down and carefully lowered her hood. What we saw was the girl from the bakery. I said, "See I told you it was her." Spot was so shocked that he couldn't speak. Spot picked her up and we walked to Brooklyn. I said before we went inside the lodging house, "Wait...before we go inside..." I lifted Jane's hood over her again which hid her face like always. I opened the door as Spot carried Jane inside. We got many people's attention, but we didn't pay any of it and went upstairs to Spot's room. Spot laid her on the bed taking of the cloak. There I saw the bullet in her chest. I felt very sick so I rushed out the window and threw up. I get sick when I see blood. Even thou I'm from Brooklyn I still am.

Spot's Point Of View

As Kathy went to go throw up from seeing all the blood I called a doctor who was here in a matter of seconds. He took the bullet out of her first off and put some bandages on the wound. The doctor said, "Miss. Black has to stay in bed for a couple days." I asked, "Black?" The doctor answered going out the door, "That's her real last name, call me if anything goes wrong." When he was gone I looked down at the sleeping Jane. She was Midnight Hero all along...I brushed some of her black hair out of her face. I wonder who could of done this to her? Kathy entered the room after throwing up and asked, "Is she okay now?" I answered not tearing my gaze away from Jane, "Yeah...has to stay in bed a couple days..." Kathy nodded, "I saw a glance of the man who shot Jane...big...black coat...looks around his 30's." I nodded, "Okay." Kathy asked, "Are you in love with her?" I snapped out of the gaze at Jane and asked, "What?!" Kathy repeated with a smile on her face, "Are you in love with her?" I answered, "I-I-I-I..." Kathy cut in, "No need, I know you are...the way you were staring at Jane in the bakery." I rolled my eyes, "This is not about me right now." Kathy smirked, "I'll just leave you guys alone..." She went out the door slamming it behind her. Jane's eyes opened when Kathy slammed the door. She looked around the room not even seeing me. Jane pulled the covers off her and got up. I said, "Youse can't go anywhere." Jane jumped turned to me, "Don't do that, where am I?" I answered, "In Brooklyn, my room." Jane sighed and sat down, "Great now everybody knows I'm the Midnight Hero." I replied, "No they don't Kathy lifted youse hood ova ya heah before we came in." Jane said, "Oh, where is my cloak?" I shrugged, "Kathy went to go wash it." Jane nodded and examined the bandages, "Is the bullet out?" I nodded. Jane said, "Well...aren't you going to leave me alone now?" I shook my head, "Not until Ise hear ya story."

My Point Of View

I sighed, "Fine." Spot sat next to me and I began, "I was born in London, I moved to Brooklyn New York when I was 12 and my father got a job while my mother and I cleaned the apartment, one night I was about to go to sleep when I heard a gunshot outside my window went over to my window and saw my father shot, while a man stood over him, the man who shot me tonight." Spot interrupted me, "Ise sorry." Jane said, "You haven't even heard it all, anyway, I ran outside with my mother, the man was about to shoot my dad again but my mum go in front of the bullet and killed her, then killed my dad and fled." Spot stared at me. I snapped, "God stop staring at me, I am not a Mary Sue!" Spot held up his hands in defense, "Ise didn't say anything!" Jane said, "Whatever, so I decided to protect the weak from attacks on the streets." Spot nodded and asked, "How did youse learn to fight so well?" I answered, "A nineteen year old name Manning taught me." Spot just stared at me. I asked annoyed, "What?" Spot said, "Youse even look beautiful after youse been shot..." I rolled my eyes, "No time for that now, I need to go." I headed to the door but Spot got there before I could turn the knob. Spot said, "Youse not going anywhere." I said, "Look buddy even if I was shot I can still take you on, 1 year of training, worth it." Spot smiled. I said, "What?" Spot just kept on smiling. I was about to say move, but his lips were on mine.

Kathy's Point Of View

I washed Jane's cloak and knocked on Spot's door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. Ahh screw this...I opened the door to find Spot on top of Jane kissing. Thanks god they have their clothes on...but I said, "Hey!" Spot jumped off Jane and said, "Uh your back?" I answered, "Yup and it looks like your really in love with Jane." Jane who was wiping her mouth said, "What?" Spot glared at me and stormed out. Jane asked, "What was that all about?" I handed Jane her cloak, "Spot is in love with you, that's all there is to it." Jane mumbled, "Great." I watched her how she put on cloak and open the window. I asked, "Where are you going?" She answered, "Back it Manhattan, I'm fine now." And with that she was gone.

A/N: Gasps Jane was shot and Kathy was right all along about Jane, Spot is in love with Jane and Jane's parent's killer is back da da da da dum...I don't really know what is going to happen next...please review...peace...


	5. Back In Manhattan

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 5: Back In Manhattan

Spot's Point Of View

I stormed out of the lodging house and onto the docks. Kathy is in so much trouble. How could she just do that, when I had Jane right where I want her? I played around with the key around my neck. Well...it isn't her fault...Kathy was just stating what she thought is going on between Jane and I. The question is what is going on between me and Jane? I don't know. But I know one thing I am not in love with her...yeah that's right...I'm not...I decided to go back into my room and see how Jane is doing. I walked back into my room only to find Kathy. I asked, "Where is Jane?" Kathy answered, "She left, saying that she is fine..." I rushed over to the window and looked out, "Why didn't ya stop her?" Kathy said, "She left before I could." I mumbled as I hurried out the door, "Whatever" I have to find Jane before her shooter does.

My Point Of View

I walked back to Manhattan still feeling the touch of Spot's lips on mine. I entered my apartment to find a angry Jamie. Jamie yelled, "Where have you been?!" I mumbled, "I was shot.." Jamie yelled even louder, "You what?!" I replied, "The man that shot my parents came back to finish the job, shot me but Kathy Conlon and Spot Conlon found me, and now they know who I am." Jamie said, "How could you be so careless!" I shouted back, "I wasn't being careless, I owe it to myself to protect the city and people in it even it I have to die for them!" Jaime said, "Okay...are you okay?" I answered calming down, "Yeah the bullet is out and the wound is healing that's all there is to it." Jamie nodded. I asked her, "Want to know something very weird?" Jamie smiled, "Spill." I sat down, "Okay, Spot wouldn't let me leave, when I tried to he kissed me and brought me over to the bed, got on top of me and started kissing me again." Jamie gasped, "You didn't?" I laughed, "No, I'm not that kind of girl." Just then I heard a loud knock on the door. I walked over and answered it, I saw Spot. I groaned, "How did you find me?" Spot walked without my approval and took off his hat and said, "Told ya not ta leave." Jamie knew this was going somewhere so she went into the other room. I said, "I can go everywhere I want...I'm fine now so leave." Spot shook his head, "Not going anywhere, have ta protect youse." I replied, "Do you remember who I am, I am Midnight Hero!" Spot shrugged and answered, "Ise don't care Ise still gonna be around youse." I sighed, "Urgh...never mind...fine...but this better not be another excuse to get to me since in Kathy's words your in love with me." Spot stared at me, "Ise not in love wid ya, youse just anotha one night fling." I glared at Spot, anger boiling up inside of me I haven't felt his angry since my parents were murdered. I muttered, "Get out." Spot asked, "What?!" I repeated louder, "Get out now, I never want to see you again!" Spot smirked, "Fine but youse missing the time of youse life." I screamed, "GET OUT!" Spot glared and left.

Spot's Point Of View

When Jane slammed the door behind me I felt in the first time in my life guilty. I hurt her and I felt bad. What is this girl doing to me? I need a good whore to entertain me. I walked back to Brooklyn and into a whore house. This will keep my mind off Jane. As I came in all these whores flung themselves on me, but I only chose one, one with red curly hair and blue eyes. I started hitting on her and in a matter of seconds her and I were going to the lodging house. Hours later we were just finishing up in bed when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Jane with my hat in her hands. Jane muttered, "You forgot this..." She threw my hat on the ground and ran out. I jumped up but the whore dragged me back in, "Who was that girl Spotty, she is really ugly.." I jumped back up, "Shut up Jane is beautiful now get out." The whore whimpered and did what I said. I ran outside once she left. I yelled out, "Jane!" no answer. I ran all the way to Manhattan and burst into Jane's apartment. I asked Jamie, "Seen Jane?" Jamie shook her head but before she could ask why I was gone.

My Point Of View

I rushed back Manhattan, how could I get involved with a jerk like that? Urgh, for now on it's all about Midnight Hero. I pulled my cloak over me seeing as it was night. I felt a tap at my shoulder. I said, "Spot, I don't want to deal with you now." The person asked, "Who is Spot?" I looked at the person and saw it was my shooter. I yelled, "Get away from me!" The man smiled, "You didn't die." He grabbed me, of course I fought. The man was a little too strong for me, "I wrote a little note to your lover boy, if he ever wants to see you again, come and get you." I yelled, "Leave him out of this!" The man smiled again and hit me over the head with his gun. I blacked out again.

A/N: DA DA DA DA DA DA DUM...what will happen next????? please review...


	6. Missing and Found

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 6: Missing and Found

Spot's Point Of View

It's been a couple days and I haven't seen Jane anywhere. I checked in the bakery, every alley in the city, and her apartment. I am not the only one who is worrying, Kathy is getting more and more upset everyday, when there was no sign of Jane. God, where is she? I'm not saying a miss her...oh fine I miss her okay? Happy? I walked around my room, Kathy watching me, "Where do you think she is?" I replied, "Ise don't know." Kathy suggested, "Maybe...just maybe...she left New York?" I answered, "Nah, she wouldn't, New York is too important ta her." Kathy shrugged, "Just a suggestion..." Where are you Jane...

My Point Of View

I woke up with a start to find myself tied to a chair. The shooter said, "Finally you woke up..." I snapped, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!" My shooter said, "I'm Tom...and as I said before, I wanted to kill your whole family...you should of stayed in London..." I asked with anger, "You doing this because I'm not American?" Tom replied, "Your type doesn't belong in America..." I groaned, "Oh great..." Tom loaded his gun and pointed it at me. "Good bye, you good for nothing british sob." I closed my eyes hoping for the worst but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw another man standing in front of me. He looked very familiar...The man said, "Your gonna have to get to her through my dead body." That voice was familiar too...I called to the man in front of me,"Manning?" The man turned around to reveal a 22 year old Manning. Manning said, "You grew Jane." I was too shocked to speak. I haven't seen him in 5 years. Tom said, "Fine then I'll kill you first." Before Manning or I knew what was happening Tom fired his gun. Manning fell to the floor. I yelled, "No!" I stood up and started forcing myself toward Manning. But the ropes held me back. So I forced harder soon the rope snapped and I was free. Before I went to see if Manning was okay, I kicked Tom in the mouth. He dropped the gun in pain and I grabbed the gun. I said, "Say good bye." I pointed the gun at Tom and fired. **BAM! **Then it was quiet. I rushed over to Manning. I said, "Manning are you okay?" Manning smiled, "I'm not gonna make it kid." I replied, "Sure you will." Manning shook his head and said, "You done great, I never been more proud..." Once he said that the light went out of his eyes and he became still. I just stayed there staring at him not able to sink everything in.

Spot's Point Of View

Kathy left me to figure out where Jane went. I sat on my bunk and glanced at my pillow. There I noticed a letter to me. I picked it up and read it:

Lover Boy-

If you ever want to see Jane again

come to Kingston street in Manhattan

before I shoot her

Tom

I jumped up and ran out of the lodging house not paying attention to anybody. Jane...please...don't be dead... I ran all the way to Manhattan and to Kingston Street. I found a warehouse and I burst through. I yelled out, "Jane!" I saw Jane sitting there with a man on the floor. She looked up and muttered, "Hi..." I ran to her and picked her up. Spinning her around. She laughed a little and said, "I'm fine..." I let go of her and asked, "Who's that?" Jane then looked very depressed and said, "Manning..." I replied, "Oh...is he dead?" Jane said looking down on Manning, "Yeah...and so is my shooter, I killed him." I nodded looking over at the late shooter. I said, "Ise just glad youse alright." Jane asked, "So...you and your girlfriend have a good time in your room?" I frowned a little and replied, "She's not my goil, just some whore ta keep me company so Ise can forget bout youse." Jane nodded and said, "Did you forget about me..." I laughed, "No." I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. At first she was shocked, but then she snaked her arms around my neck. I smiled when we broke apart. I took her hand and led her outside. Jane and me walked around Manhattan for a while not saying anything. I finally asked, "Youse my goil now?" Jane looked at me and said, "Yes." I smiled and she smiled back at me. We then continued walking trying to forget what happened these couple of days.

A/N: Probably 1 or 2 more chapters left...I don't know...please review...


	7. Back In Action

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 7: Back In Action

A few months later I was back to normal, beating the crap out of wrong doers. Jamie and I just finished work and walked outside about to head back to our apartment when I hear a scream coming from a nearby alley. I whipped out my cloak and put it on, while Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Just don't get shot this time.." I grinned and ran into the alley. There I saw Kathy, no one else. I walked over to her and asked, "Where's the trouble." Kathy replied, "There's no danger here." I asked annoyed, "Then why did you scream?" I heard a voice behind me, "She did cause a guy wants ta see his goil, which he hasn't seen in a week." I turned around to find Spot, "Hey Spot." Spot smiles and walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Where ya been goil?" I answered taking my cloak off, "Busy with work." Spot nodded and pulled me into another kiss. Kathy said, "Ew this is gross, I'm leaving." Kathy walked out of the alley probably going to Brooklyn. I said Spot asked we also left the alley, "You know, my work shouldn't be used just to get to me." Spot laughed, "I couldn't get a hold of ya any other way." I rolled my eyes as we entered Brooklyn. Spot said to me, "Oh by the way could ya help train one of my newest newsie." I replied, "Sure." Spot said, "Thanks, her name is Jess, she''s 12..." I said, "Hmmm...same age I learned to fight..." Spot smirked and brought me over to a girl with light brown eyes. Spot said to the girl who was probably Jess, "Jess, dis is Jane, Jane dis is Jess, Jane is gonna teach ya how ta fight Jess." Jess nodded. Spot said to me, "Okay, Ise see ya later Jane." Spot gave me a quick kiss and left. I turned to Jess, "Okay, first thing, know how to throw a punch?" Jess replied, "No, I'm too afraid." I nodded, "Okay, gonna have to learn not to be afraid, rise your voice a little." Jess raised her voice, "Is this better?" I smiled, "Perfect." I said, "Okay, now throw a punch at me." Jess looked very neverous. "Go on do it." Jess punched me in stomach.

Jess asked, "How was that?" I answered, "Good very good." A few hours later I taught to punch, kick, be braver and threw in some of my moves. As Jess went inside I felt strong arms wrap around me. I jumped a little but regained myself when I saw it was Spot. Spot asked, "Jumpy aren't we?" I patted his cheek, "Just because I'm the Midnight Hero doesn't mean I don't get scared." Spot said, "Well you should be scared." Spot picked me up and threw me into the water. I gasped, "Spot, I can't swim!" Spot dived in after he heard that and wrapped his arms tightly around mine. I laughed, "Kidding, I can swim." Spot said, "Hey!" He let go of me and splashed me with water. I splashed him back and soon it became a water war. Soon after that Spot and I were laying on the docks all wet. I said, "I wrote a song...about Brooklyn." Spot looked over at me and said, "Oh, yeah, let's hear it." I said, "Really, I was ust trying to start conversation." Spot laughed, "Come on sing the song." I sighed and sat up and began:

You strangle people with a piercing stare,

I can't believe I made it.

The way you operate is so severe,

So severe, I hate it.

You strangle people with a sneering grin,

I can't believe I made it.

Brooklyn is burning down the discotheque,

Discotheque, lets shake it.

I feel the fire tonight,

I hear, I hear the people cry.

I see all the people now,

I got, I got what the people want.

You send a message in the atmosphere,

And everyone starts running.

The way you operate is so severe,

So severe, so cunning.

You send a message in your beady stare,

And everyone starts running.

Brooklyn is burning and by your side,

By your side, we're dancing.

I feel the fire tonight,

I hear, I hear the people cry.

I see all the people now,

I got, I got what the people want.

You strangle people with a piercing stare,

I can't believe I made it.

The way you operate is so severe,

So severe, I hate it.

You strangle people with a sneering grin,

I can't believe I made it.

Brooklyn is burning down the discotheque,

Discotheque, let's shake it.

I feel the fire tonight,

I hear, I hear the people cry.

I see all the people now,

I got, I got what the people want.

I feel the fire tonight,

I hear, I hear the people cry.

I see all the people now,

I got, I got what the people want.

Spot said, "Wow that was good." I said, "Yeah...it was bout you." Spot smirked, "Ise know, youse a good singer." I said, "Thanks..." Spot kissed me. I broke away from the kiss and jumped up, "Crap, I forgot about Jamie, she is probably wondering where I am now!" I started running off the docks Spot called after me, "Ise see ya later!" I called back, "Bye!"

A/N: One more chapter to go...please...review...peace...


	8. New Life

The Midnight Hero

Chapter 8: New Life

"Push Jane Push!" I pushed with all my might. "There you go, I see the head, keep pushing!" I took another huge push. The doctor cried, "The baby is coming keep pushing!" A few minutes later I heard a loud cry of a baby. "Keep going, keep going!" I closed my eyes taking a big breath a pushed. The pain ceased in a matter of seconds. I opened my eyes seeing the doctor holding a bloody baby. He cried it, "It's a boy!" I smiled, "Spot was hoping we would have a boy." As my baby was getting checked to make sure he is healthy and to clean the blood off him. Spot came running into the room and asked me, "Youse okay, is the baby okay, is the baby a goil or boy?" I laughed, "I'm fine, the baby is being checked now and it is a boy." Spot jumped for joy and gave me a kiss, "A boy, Ise have a son!" l laughed again, Spot is pretty funny a neverous reck. The doctor came in with the baby, "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Conlon you havea healthy baby boy." Oh did I forget to tell you? This is about 8 years later, Spot and I got married and now having a baby. I held the baby in my arms, "Let's call him Joey." Spot grinned, "Joey, Ise like it." The doctor smiled at us and left probably thinking young love. I asked, "Want to hold your son." Spot smiled and picked up the baby from my arms. Spot said proudly, "Ise made dis..." I stared at Spot and he corrected himself, "We made dis..." I replied, "Darn right." As Spot was holding the sleeping Joey I saw Kathy who is now 21, "Where is my niece?" I pointed over at Spot and Kathy ran over. Kathy cooed, "He's so cute, what's his name?" Spot answered, "Joey." Kathy said, "Hm...Joey

Conlon...catchy...have a middle name?" I answered, "Hm...Spot what should the middle name be?" Spot smiled, "Ise think Joey Manning Conlon would be nice." I said back, "Yeah..." The nurse came in and said, "Okay...it's not time to give the mother and the baby time to rest." The nurse took the baby from Spot and walked out probably going into the baby room to get him in some clouthes. Spot kissed my forehead and said, "Ise love ya." I replied, "Love you too." Kathy said, "Have a nice rest Jane." They left leaving me to rest.

Wow, I'm married and just had a baby. If I was still 16, I would have probably not believe it...I then heard someone walk in. I glanced up and saw Jamie. I said, "Hey Jamie." Jamie replied sitting down, "Hey, you okay, I had to fight through the nurse outside just to see you." I laughed, "I'm fine, had a boy, Joey Manning Conlon." Jamie said, "Ooooh, when do I get to see him?" I answered, "Go into the baby room, where Kathy and Spot are probably there." Jamie smiled, "Okay, sleep well Jane." I nodded in reply as she left. Closing my eyes I thought of all the good and bad things that happened in my life, then started thinking about the my future with Spot and Joey. And who knows Joey might be the heir of being Midnight Hero...but let's not think about right now...he was just born...to early for that now is it? I then fell asleep remembering all the moments that happened in my life.

Another turning point;

a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist;

directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test

and don't ask why.

It's not a question

but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs

and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf

In good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories

and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth,

it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

(music break)

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

This is not the end, only the beginning, but that is totally different story my friends

END

A/N: It's done! This was only a short story, was bored made this, hoped you like it, please review to tell me what you think of the whole story. Don't be shy

go ahead press the go button, well bye!


End file.
